The Lucky Ones?
by tvshowfanatic12345
Summary: What happens when The 100 meets The Hunger Games, kind of? Each year the ark sends down 24 of their juvenile delinquents to earth to fight to the death. They have to survive the environment, grounders, and more importantly each other. The victor that emerges is wiped clear of their criminal record. Who has what it takes?
1. Chapter 1: The 100th Reaping

Clarke:

Clarke woke up on the cold, hard cot in her cell. She sat up and stretched, her thoughts still groggy. All around her are pictures of earth that she's drawn after watching the Hunger Games on TV. That was when it hit her, today was the day. She tried not to get her hopes up but she couldn't help it. After three years in a cell with limited human contact, this was her last chance. Today they would gather all of the prisoners and choose the 24 that would be sent down to earth to fight each other and granting the victor immunity for their crimes.

Clarke desperately wanted her name to be called, she needed it. In just over a month she would turn 18 and her crimes would be reevaluated and if she was still found guilty then she would die. And no one had ever survived the reevaluation that she had known of, so the Hunger Games were her only real chance. It was cowardly of Jaha and the others to do this, Clarke thought as she got up and got dressed in preparation of the reaping. They weren't brave enough to set foot on earth and face the grounders or the mountain men so they sent children instead to help reduce the number of criminals they were forced to keep alive until they became adults.

Clarke glanced at herself in the small mirror located in the corner of her cell. Her face was serious as she tried to push down the possibility of hope that had shoved its way into her thoughts. She was one of the over 300 prisoners and only 24 were chosen, her chances were slim. Taking a deep breath, Clarke gathered her hair into a ponytail, leaving a few strands to fall down around her face and then went to look out at the other prisoners. There was a lot more commotion than normal, everyone knew that today was the reaping. Clarke heard her name and strained her head to the right.

"Hey Octavia," Clarke said back loudly so that she could hear her over the unusual noise. Octavia filled the cell next to Clarke's just under a year ago when she had been discovered as the Blake's second child after Bellamy, which was against the law. The day after Octavia was imprisoned both of the girls saw Bellamy being dragged by officers and placed in his own cell farther down the hall. This was Bellamy's last year as well and Clarke wondered if he was thinking the same things that she was.

"So should I be nervous since this is my first reaping and all?" Octavia asked, trying to keep her voice light. Instead of replying, Clarke stretched her arm out of the corner of her cell and Octavia did the same. If they both stretched as far as they could their fingers would brush each other's. It had become a comfort for both girls since they were only allowed visitors once a month, things got pretty lonely. Clarke thought a moment about Octavia as their fingers barely touched and prayed that they wouldn't be sent to earth together, there was no way she could kill her. Octavia had become her friend and practically her family. Once her arm started to ache she pulled it back.

"We're going to be ok" Clarke said since she didn't know what else to say. Clarke was thinking of her mother and she knew Octavia had to be thinking of her brother. Before she could say anything more the alarm started ringing and Clarke stepped back from the bars and raised her hands in the air. Then a voice came on over the speakers and everyone fell silent.

"Welcome to the 100th reaping of the ark, please proceed in an orderly fashion out of your cells and into the common room. Any resistance will result in punishment on spot." The message repeated as guards spread out among the prison cells, guns in hand. Clarke remembered back to last year's reaping when a girl who had looked like she was in her early teens, had started running as soon as her room opened. The guards shot her in the back without hesitation. The memory of this gave Clarke the chills as she stepped outside her room and into the harsh light of the hallway.

Clarke saw Octavia glance behind her as they lined up and gave her a weak smile. Clarke had a sickening feeling in her stomach as she stared at the back of Octavia's head while they slowly started walking towards the common room, the place where the reaping would be held.

Once in the large room, Clarke looked around. It was the same as it was the past 3 years, the walls and floor completely white with chairs lined neatly row after row and a stage at the front. On the back wall was a large TV and camera set up so those on the ark could watch the reaping. Clarke gasped as a guard pushed her forward and she regained her pace and continued following Octavia into the next row of chairs. The tension in the room was building as row after row was filled until all of the prisoners were seated.

"Bellamy, Bell" Clarke heard Octavia whispering repeatedly. Bellamy, a row ahead and several chairs down, finally turned his head to the sound of his sisters voice. Clarke watched as they exchanged sad smiles. Octavia began to stand, as if to walk over to Bellamy, but Clarke grabbed her arm and pulled her down. She shook her head in a warning at both Octavia and Bellamy. She received an understanding nod from Octavia and a harsh scowl from her brother.

"Welcome," chancellor Jaha announced, clearing his throat. "Welcome to the 100th reaping of the ark. Today 24 lucky individuals will be chosen for a second chance." Clarke inwardly rolled her eyes as he continued his speech, only really paying attention when Jaha started drawing names out of the large bowl on the stage. As he began reading names out loud, Clarke wondered if it was actually random or if they pre-picked the contestants ahead of time, to make a good show. Clarke heard a couple names she recognized, Finn, John and Jasper.

Jaha picked up a glass of water and took a sip before continuing, "number 12, Octavia Blake." Clarke froze, glancing over at her friend. To Clarke's surprise, she stood up holding her head high and with her shoulders back. She walked quickly to the front of the room and stood next to Finn. Clarke looked over at Bellamy, feeling even more nauseous. His eyes were trained forward, his shoulders tense and hunched.

Jaha continued calling out names but the next one she recognized shocked her, "number 20, Bellamy Blake." Clarke couldn't help the gasp that escaped and she quickly covered her mouth to stifle her surprise. That was when she decided that the games really were staged, they put the only 2 siblings together for a good show, that's all Jaha wanted. Clarke forced tears down as they called out the last name, "number 24, Clarke Griffin."

**Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter should be posted either today or tomorrow! **

**Please review! I would love any kind of feedback or suggestions! :) **

****No copyright infringement intended, just for fun and no profit gained****


	2. Chapter 2: Enjoy Your Trip

Bellamy:

Bellamy sat in a small room, barely big enough for 2 chairs and a table. This was where visitors were supposed to come to see their family and friends one last time before they were sent to the ground. Bellamy knew the only person that would have visited was sitting in her own room by herself somewhere on the ark. The shock of the reaping was starting to wear off and he felt the anger building up inside of him. It made everything in his body burn, his blood felt like it was boiling inside of him. The only thought that calmed him was saving Octavia, making her the victor. That was all he cared about now.

Bellamy was startled out of his thoughts as the door to the small room opened, revealing 2 guards dressed in all black and carrying heavy machine guns. "Follow us," was all they said. Bellamy considered making a scene but he figured that wouldn't do him much good if he wanted to make it to earth and protect his sister so he took a deep breath and started towards the guards. One stood in front of him and the other behind him, occasionally nudging the gun into his back as if to remind him not to make any sudden moves.

After a couple minutes Bellamy realized they were entering the medical area of the prison. He had been there once before, a couple months ago after he had punched the wall so hard he needed stitches. He started hearing screams as they got closer to the exam rooms and Bellamy stopped walking but continued again when the guard shoved him in the back. His breathing increased as they approached one of the rooms. The guard pounded heavily on the door and immediately it opened, a rather short lady with reddish hair smiled at the 3 outside.

"Come on in," she said rather cheerfully, making Bellamy's anger surge even more. He hated that anyone was happy, he didn't understand how it was possible. "Go ahead and change for me," she nodded towards the pile of clothes on the table which consisted of black pants, a dark colored navy t-shirt and a black jacket. He snatched the clothes and stepped behind the curtain, still very conscious of the lady and the 2 guards waiting. Once he was done he pushed the curtain out of the way and glared at the woman.

"I see they fit very nicely" she smiled. Bellamy didn't trust himself to say anything back so he just remained quiet. "Have a seat," she motioned to the examination bed behind him. Reluctantly he sat down and waited for further instructions. The lady picked up a chart and started flipping through it. "Bellamy Blake, age 17" she read out loud. "18 in two weeks, looks like you barely made it."

"Lucky me" Bellamy mumbled under his breath just quiet enough that she didn't hear him.

"Alright, let's get started," she said as she flipped to the back of the chart. "After we finish talking I will insert your tracker which will let us know where you are at all times. But just as a reminder, the tracker is filled with poison. If you should step outside the 30 mile perimeter that the game makers have given the first time you will be shocked and the next time you pass over the boundaries the poison will kill you. I will also be securing a bracelet to your arm which picks up what you say and keeps track of your vitals. Any important announcements, such as the death of one of the 24 or where you need to go if you're the victor, will be communicated to you via the bracelet. Cameras will also be following you around the majority of the time. If you try to damage them in anyway there will be serious consequences." Bellamy remembered a kid 3 or 4 years ago that had caught the aerial camera and broken it. He was the next one to die in that game.

"Lastly, when you get to earth you will also find a backpack with various supplies needed to survive but it may be best to make allies and share resources because some only contain food or only weapons. Any questions?" she asked. Bellamy shook his head. "Good, then if you would please pull up your shirt and lay on your stomach I will insert the tracking device." Bellamy obeyed and as she was inserting the device he understood why he had heard screams earlier. The pain was intense, shooting up his back and through his arms. He gritted his teeth to avoid yelling out.

"All done" she said, the cheery tone to her voice making Bellamy's head ache or maybe it was the tracker. He sat up and pulled his shirt down, trying his hardest not to wince. "These 2 lovely gentlemen," she nodded toward the guards, "will take you to your pod. Good luck." Bellamy stood up, his body already starting to ache less. All he could feel on his back was a slight bump where the injection took place.

"This way," one of the guards motioned to the right with his gun. They walked for ten minutes all the way to the back of the ark, a place that Bellamy had never seen before. "Your pod is in this room," he opened the door and looked in.

"Wait," Bellamy froze. "Don't we all take the same dropship down to earth?" He felt panicked, how was he supposed to find his sister in 30 miles of land?

"No, the chancellor is trying out something new this year. You will all be dropped within the perimeter at different locations."

Bellamy cursed in his head, his hands clenching into fists. "Get in," they ordered. Bellamy climbed into the seat and buckled himself. One of the guards grabbed his arm.

"What the hell," Bellamy protested but the man had a firm grip.

"Enjoy your trip," the guard smiled at him as he inserted a needle directly into the middle of his forearm. It was only a matter of seconds before Bellamy felt his eyelids growing heavy. Find Octavia, was his last thought before his eyes closed.

**Thanks for the positive reviews so far, I really appreciate them! :) Chapter 3 should be up soon.**

****No copyright infringement intended - only for fun, no profit gained** **


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Still Me

**Thanks so much for continuing to read. I'm having a lot of fun with this! Bellarke coming soon, don't worry ;)**

Clarke:

Clarke gasped for breath and strained forward but the seat belt slammed her backwards. Her ears were ringing so loud it was almost unbearable. She covered them but nothing helped. After sitting still for a couple minutes the sound turned to a soft buzzing noise and her thoughts came flooding back. The games, her mother, Octavia, Bellamy, killing, death…. Clarke fought the urge to scream and instead unbuckled herself and started looking around her pod. She found the backpack near the entrance and quickly unzipped it. Inside was one full bottle of water, 2 granola bars, some sterile strips of cloth, tape and a knife. While it didn't seem like much she figured it would have to do. Without wasting any more time, Clarke raised the lever and pushed the door off the pod with a grunt, flooding the small space with light.

Clarke crawled out and staggered to her feet, for a moment she forgot about everything besides the sun and the trees and the fresh air. She stretched her arms out wide and leaned her head back, letting the warm sun beat down on her face. But her happiness was quick lived when she heard rustling in the trees not far away. She snapped her attention back to reality, grabbing the backpack and slowly heading off in the opposite direction of the noise.

After walking 10 or 15 minutes, Clarke sat down in the grass and leaned her back against a tree. Her hands were shaking so she took a sip of water and tried to calm herself. She thought back to the conversation she had with her mother in the visitor's room. _"You need to find water, Clarke. Water and an ally you trust. 2 is better than 1, especially when others are hunting you…"_ Her mother's advice repeated itself in circles in her head.

"Water and an ally" she whispered quietly and stood up, using the tree as support. She continued heading north when her bracelet made a soft beeping sound. She paused to look at it and it read 2 dead and 22 survivors. After reading this she pulled the knife out of her backpack, gripping the hilt tightly. She resumed walking but came to an abrupt stop again when she heard a loud banging noise. Clarke could tell it was coming from somewhere nearby so she crept forward, holding the knife out in front of her body as a defense. Eventually she came upon a small clearing of trees and found a pod identical to hers. She realized that the banging was coming from inside. Clarke debated helping to free the individual or continuing on, leaving the person helpless and defenseless. She knew she shouldn't be weak, that if she wanted to survive she had to make the tough decisions. Whoever was in this pod obviously wasn't very strong and probably wouldn't make a very good ally.

Despite her reservations, Clarke simply couldn't imagine leaving the person to die or to be found by someone so she pulled the door off and jumped back, ready to use her weapon if she had too. A rather large male tumbled out of the front entrance and groaned. When he lifted his head, Clarke immediately recognized him even though his face was covered in blood.

"Bellamy," Clarke moved forward and dropped down on her knees in front of him, setting her backpack and knife to the side. Bellamy started trying to stand and back away from Clarke but he stumbled again. "Bellamy, I'm Clarke," she said softly, trying to the keep her voice low so as not to draw any more attention than they already had. Clarke tried to reassure Bellamy that she wasn't going to hurt him but nothing seemed to help. She knew the obvious trauma to his head was causing him to be confused and disoriented, but she needed to stop the bleeding soon or he risked further damage. She racked her brain for something to say to convince him that she was not a threat.

"Octavia," Clarke said and it caused Bellamy to pause. "Octavia was in the cell next to mine. We're friends and I wouldn't want to hurt her so I won't hurt you." Clarke sighed with relief when she moved closer with the bandages and he didn't protest. She inspected his head and found that the source of the bleeding was a rather small cut near his hairline. Thankfully it wasn't very deep and Clarke hoped that applying pressure would be all it took to the stop the blood flow. What she was more concerned about was the obvious concussion that he had sustained during the landing.

Bellamy was sitting upright now, leaning against the pod. "Can you hold the bandage in place?" she asked him and without a word his hand went up to his head. Clarke stood up, wiping the blood on her pants and swinging her backpack on her shoulders while putting the knife in her jacket pocket. Then she climbed into the dropship looking for Bellamy's bag, eventually finding it.

"Come on," she stood in front of Bellamy, motioning for him to stand up. "We shouldn't stay out in the open in case someone comes looking." She took his arm and helped to steady him as he got on his feet. They walked for a few minutes until they were in a denser part of the woods. Clarke wanted to go further but Bellamy was still stumbling.

"Alright let's stop here for now," Clarke said, dropping the backpacks to the ground.

"I'm fine, we can keep going," Bellamy replied, his voice low and rough. She made a mental note that he was stubborn, just like his sister. She ignored him and sat down in the grass. He continued to stand, glaring at her. Clarke groaned inwardly as she opened his black bag to find a couple knives bigger than her own and a blanket but unfortunately no food or water. She pulled out one of the weapons and offered it to him.

"Is that better?" she asked, feeling more nervous herself now but she had to trust that because she was friends with Octavia that she would be safe. But she also knew he wasn't such a bad guy. Clarke had a few classes with him on the ark since they were the same age. It had been years ago and they had only talked a few times but he seemed kind and definitely not a threat.

Bellamy took a seat next to Clarke, squeezing his eyes shut in pain as he sat down. "How's your head feeling?" she asked as she pulled out another clean piece of cloth to replace the blood soaked one he was still holding to his cut.

He didn't answer her, instead he asked his own question. "Why are you helping me? You could have just left me there."

"You're Octavia's brother," she responded.

"It still doesn't make sense. Only one person gets out of here alive, shouldn't you be looking out for yourself?"

Clarke thought about this for a moment before repeating what her mother had told her earlier, "two is better than one, more eyes, more ears, and more supplies."

"I guess you would be the ally type," Bellamy said as if it was an insult. Clarke chose to ignore it, instead she said something that surprised even her.

"I don't want to be a monster. I was labeled as a criminal for over 3 years and then I was sent down here to die. But I'm still me, they're not going to change that," Clarke paused and cleared her throat. "Will I kill people in defense if I have to? Yes. Will I kill my friends injured brother? No. I won't let them destroy who I am before I'm even dead."

They both sat silently after that, listening to the birds chirp and the wind blow through the trees. Clarke passed Bellamy the fresh cloth and the bottle of water. He took a few sips and handed it back to Clarke. It seemed so peaceful, Clarke wished it would stay like this but she knew they needed to find a water source before night hit and the light already seemed to be fading. She also knew they needed to start looking for Octavia before someone else got to her.

Before she could say anything she heard a yell and a body burst out of the trees and lunged straight at Bellamy, shoving him against the ground. Without even thinking, Clarke reacted, plunging her knife straight into the attackers back.

**Thanks again for reading! :) **

****No copyright infringement intended - just for fun, no profit gained** **


	4. Chapter 4: Strange Place

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter took a little longer than others, college essays always take forever. But I'm planning on writing a lot more this upcoming weekend. Please review, it means a ton! :)**

Bellamy:

Bellamy thought about what Clarke had said while he tried to ignore the pounding in his head when out of nowhere he was slammed in the chest. The force of the impact took his breath away and for a minute he forgot about the throbbing pain in his head. For a brief second he met eyes with his attacker, his look of anger and hatred changed to surprise and he started choking. Bellamy took the opportunity to shove the boy off of him and jumped to his feet, ignoring the dizzy feeling he had. The boy lay convulsing on his back and blood started seeping out of his mouth. He continued to choke, gasping for breath as Bellamy looked around for Clarke. She was sitting several feet away holding a bloody knife in her hand. She was visibly shaking and her face was pale. Bellamy slowly walked over to her and took the blade out of her hands but she didn't seem to notice. He then went back to the boy and knelt down beside him, inserting the knife into his neck. A few seconds later the body became still and both his and Clarke's bracelets beeped to announce the death.

Bellamy wiped the bloody knife on the grass and went back over to Clarke. Her hands were still shaking so he knelt down and reached out, placing his hand over hers. "Clarke," he said, looking straight at her. "Thank you." Her blue eyes found his and she nodded. Bellamy stayed like this until her shock finally started wearing off and she pulled herself away. Bellamy watched as she tried to wipe the dried blood off her hands and then stood up.

"Your cut is bleeding again," she remarked. Bellamy reached up and touched his face, surprised to see that his hand came back red. "Here" she handed him another strip of cloth. "Are you still feeling dizzy?" She asked.

"A little but doing a lot better than earlier," he replied honestly.

"Good," she said. "We need to find water before nightfall." Bellamy agreed as he picked up a sharp piece of metal from the ground and showed it to Clarke.

"Thankfully he missed," Bellamy said, looking at the rusty weapon that the boy had tried to use when he attacked. He slipped it into his backpack as a reminder to be glad he was alive, even if it was for just a little longer.

Bellamy and Clarke started walking, he stopped every few minutes to carve an "O" into a tree in hopes that if Octavia were to walk by she would know which direction they were headed. Bellamy was feeling nauseous and lightheaded but he wasn't sure if it was because of his head or at the thought of hearing his bracelet beep and knowing his sister had died. He tried to push the thought down, picking up his pace to catch up with Clarke.

They walked for several hours, late into the night. They had passed a couple pods but luckily nobody was around them. 3 more deaths occurred that night, leaving 18 still alive somewhere in the woods. Eventually Clarke suggested that they stop and Bellamy felt relieved. He was very tired but didn't want to be the one to suggest they rest.

Bellamy sat close to Clarke, their arms nearly touching. He had been hesitant of her at first, thinking that she would try and kill him at any moment or that he should do that same to her. But she had saved his life twice now and that meant something to Bellamy. He would never admit it, but it was nice to have company in a strange place.

Bellamy felt Clarke nudge his arm and he turned his head to look at her. She handed him the bottle of water, which didn't have much left so he only took a couple sips. "You know I think I'm more excited to find water tomorrow not so we can drink it but so you can wash all that blood off your face. You look a little scary," she admitted.

Bellamy's face broke into a grin at this and they both laughed, harder than either of them expected. Clarke clutched at her side as her breathing slowed, a smile still on her face. "I didn't think I would ever laugh again," she said.

"Me either," Bellamy replied, shaking his head.

"I'll take first watch," Clarke said and Bellamy didn't argue. He grabbed his backpack to use as a pillow and before he even laid all the way down he fell into a deep sleep. His dreams were surprisingly peaceful. Somehow both he Octavia and Clarke had won the Hunger Games. Octavia was smiling at him, Clarke was laughing. Then he felt someone tapping his arm.

"Bellamy, wake up" he heard a voice repeat and finally he jerked awake, finding Clarke hunched over him. He quickly grabbed the knife that was by his head.

"What's wrong?" he asked loudly, suddenly alarmed, the peaceful dreams he had been having were long gone.

"Shhh, nothing. It's just your turn to keep watch."

"Right, ok," Bellamy sat up, glad that his head was feeling much clearer and not nearly as painful.

"Wake me up when it starts to get light out."

Bellamy got to his feet and walked around to make sure he stayed awake. He was surprised at how cold the air had turned since he fell asleep earlier so he zipped up his jacket and rubbed his hands together. He wasn't very used to being cold or hot because the ark always stayed at a constant temperature. The fact that his stomach was growling and his throat was dry also didn't help matters much.

Bellamy walked back over to Clarke to see if he could find where she put the water bottle and found her sound asleep but shivering. Bellamy thought it was almost cute the way she was curled up tightly in a ball, her arms tucked under her chin. He pulled the blanket out of his bag and draped it over her body and she immediately seemed to relax. At first he had wondered what he was ever going to do with a blanket but it looked like it would come in handy after all. He spent the rest of the night thinking about his sister and where she was right now and if she was ok. Maybe she had an ally, someone like Clarke watching out for her.

The sun started to rise but Bellamy didn't want to wake Clarke, she looked so peaceful and he hadn't heard any signs of movement so he let her sleep just a little longer. Besides, he was grateful for the time he had to look around. The pictures of earth in the books he had read didn't compare at all. Bellamy thought about how mysterious and amazing the sun was as it started to shine through the trees. He stood in a patch of sunlight and breathed in the fresh air that smelled almost sweet, it was intoxicating.

Bellamy figured that this moment wouldn't last long and he soon found out that he was right. High pitched screaming echoed through the trees. He looked around and realized that he had ventured farther away from Clarke than he had meant to. Cursing, he pulled the knife out of his pocket and began running in the direction of the screams.

**Thanks so much for reading and thanks for all of the nice reviews! :) The next chapter will be up ASAP! **

****No copyright infringement intended - no profit gained, just for fun** **


	5. Chapter 5: Rain

**Hey guys, thanks so much for all the follows and comments! :) Sorry it took me forever to upload again, but don't worry I've got plenty of ideas for the rest of this story. I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I wanted to publish something before the weekend was over. Thanks again for sticking with me! (by the way, last weeks episode was intense, right? Ugh I can't wait until Wednesday)**

Clarke:

Clarke saw him, the boy she had stabbed in the back. His face was everywhere in her dreams. She saw the hot and sticky blood on her hands and she couldn't get it off no matter how hard she scrubbed. She imagined his parents back home and could feel their hatred burning into her skin, leaving permanent scars. Screaming startled Clarke out of her nightmare, but she didn't realize it was her own voice. She sat up and looked, everything around her was blurry. Her throat started to burn and she began clawing at her neck in an attempt to make it stop but it only made it worse. Then someone was grabbing at her arms, pulling them away from her face and neck and holding her down. This made Clarke panic even more and she started flailing uncontrollably. The screaming still echoed somewhere in the distance. Only when a hand clamped over her mouth did she fully snap out of her dream, the world starting to become steady and clear again around her.

"Clarke, stop, stop," the voice said, she turned her head and saw Bellamy's face. Clarke nodded at Bellamy and he pulled his hand away. She gasped for breath, finally understanding that she was the one who had been screaming. Her fingernails were red and she felt her neck, which were covered in scratches but luckily nothing deep. As she was still trying to collect herself, Bellamy was already on his feet, stuffing all of their belongings in his bag.

"Come on, we have to get away from here now," Bellamy instructed. "You've drawn every living thing within a 5 mile radius." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up rather roughly. As he started jogging into the woods, Clarke grabbed her backpack and followed him. She had to stop a few times to cough and find her breath, her throat still on fire. Just when she was beginning to see black spots forming in her vision, Bellamy slowed and Clarke collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

"What the hell was that?" Bellamy asked, trying to keep his voice low but anger boiled over anyways. Clarke glanced at his hands, they were clenched in fists and his expression showed how enraged he was. Clarke flinched as he got closer to her face. "What the hell was that?" he repeated. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"N-no, I-I," Clarke stuttered, inching away from Bellamy. She swallowed but it didn't help. Clarke wondered if he thought that she had done this on purpose. She cleared her throat and spoke with more confidence, her courage returning. "It was a nightmare, I didn't realize I was the one screaming. I'm sorry."

Clarke felt relief wash over her as Bellamy backed away. His face no longer looked angry as he sat down in front of her, using his t-shirt to wipe the sweat away from his forehead. "God, you scared me to death," he muttered.

Clarke didn't reply, instead she pulled the water bottle out of her bag and they shared what was left. The cool liquid helped sooth her throat, at least for a little while. She also opened one of the granola bars, handing half of it to Bellamy. He took it, grunting as if to say thanks. They sat like this in silence, Clarke glancing occasionally at Bellamy as they rested. She was thankful that he understood, that he hadn't let his anger get the best of him.

Clarke started to become alarmed as the breeze picked up and the sky began to darken, even though it was still early in the afternoon. "A storm?" Clarke asked, breaking the silence. She couldn't help but notice the mix of excitement and fear in her own voice.

"Mmmm-hmmm" Bellamy replied, helping Clarke to her feet. "Let's look for some shelter."

Despite all that had happened since that morning, Clarke couldn't help but smile as she felt the first raindrop on her arm. She thought about everything she had heard about rain, yet nothing seemed to compare. What she liked most about it was the smell. She breathed in, enjoying the fresh scent. As it started to come down harder, she tilted her head back and opened her mouth. Bellamy nudged her in the arm to encourage her to keep moving forward and reluctantly she did.

When they finally came upon a cave, the sky was completely dark and the rain was coming down rather harshly. Once they stepped inside, Clarke pushed her dripping blonde hair out of her eyes and shrugged off her jacket, which was now heavy with water. Even her shirt was soaked and clinging to her body. Clarke watched as Bellamy set their bottle outside the cave in hopes that it would collect some water by the time the rain stopped. When Bellamy turned around, she couldn't help but notice how much better he looked with all the dried blood washed off his face and how his usual dark curls were plastered against his forehead.

"Well if there was one thing I wanted to do before I die, seeing rain would be it," Clarke teased, trying to lighten the mood. Bellamy didn't really seem to appreciate it and just glared back at her. "Look, I said I was sorry about earlier. I really didn't mean for that to happen…"

Bellamy cut her off, "I know, that's not the problem."

"Then what is?" she wondered aloud. Before he had time to reply, Clarke found herself staring into the eyes of 2 people at the entrance of the cave and everyone froze. Clarke felt a chill go through her body as she recognized who was standing before her, Finn Collins and Raven Reyes. She had been friends with the both of them long before she was locked up on the Ark. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bellamy slowly reaching for his knife.

**What do you think will happen next? ;) I had to include these 2 somewhere in the story, who knows maybe others will show up later as well. **

**Please review if you get the chance, I love hearing what you have to say! **

****No copyright infringement intended - only for fun, no profit gained ** **


	6. Chapter 6: Princess

**Hey guys! I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, I've just been super busy. But don't worry, I'm still working on this story :) I hope you enjoy!  
**

Bellamy:

When the rain started to fall all Bellamy really wanted to do was lay down in the grass and just feel the water hit his face. He forced down a smile as he noticed Clarke leaning back her head with a big grin on her face. Still, Bellamy knew they couldn't stay out here forever, that they needed to find shelter, remembering something he read on the Ark about how lightening and trees didn't match, and there was plenty of both. He encouraged Clarke to keep moving and luckily a few minutes later they stumbled upon a cave. And for a brief moment he felt lucky, they would be hidden and could stay dry, perhaps even get a little sleep. But just like every moment of hope he experienced on earth so far, it was gone faster than it came.

Bellamy was just about to reply to Clarke when out of nowhere two figures appeared at the entrance of the cave. He recognized them, Finn and Raven, but that didn't mean that he trusted them. Bellamy reached for his knife, ready to attack if they moved closer. Just as he was about to pick up his weapon, he felt Clarke grab his arm.

"Don't," she whispered to him. He ignored her, grabbing the knife and jumping to his feet.

"Do not take another step," Bellamy instructed. He scanned them up and down, noticing the way Raven seemed to be leaning on Finn for support before seeing the bloody rags around her right thigh and he hesitated.

Finn raised one of his hands, the other helping to hold Raven up. "Please, we're not going to do anything. We don't even have any weapons." Finn threw his bag to the ground as if to prove he wasn't hiding anything. Bellamy watched as Clarke rushed forward and helped Raven inside the cave but he still stood, the knife outstretched in his hand.

"Bellamy," Clarke said and his attention flickered from Finn's face to hers. "She's injured and Finn knows my mom is a doctor. He's not going to try anything right now, I promise." Bellamy nodded, backing up and leaning against the back of the small cave, lowering the weapon but still keeping it in his hand. He listened to their conversation but continued to keep an eye on Finn, he didn't like how he was looking at the blonde.

"How did this happen," Clarke asked, pulling the dirty bandages away from Raven's leg and inspecting the damage. Bellamy noted how she observed the wound, as if she had done this a thousand times before. He knew she worked with her mother in the medical ward but he always thought she was just an assistant and she didn't really know what she was doing, but maybe he was wrong.

"S-Somebody shot me with an arrow, w-we think it was a grounder," she forced out through clenched teeth.

"Ok, well the good news is that it doesn't look infected. Do you have any water on you?" Clarke asked, and Finn pulled a bottle from their bag. She used a little of it to rinse out the wound and then wrapped Raven's leg with the last few bandages from their bag. Bellamy watched as Clarke handed back the bottle to Finn and he swallowed, reminding him how thirsty he was.

"No, keep the water, we have plenty," Finn said. "We just came from a lake, it's a couple miles northwest of here." Clarke smiled, taking a couple big gulps before handing it to Bellamy.

"No way, I'm not going to owe you anything," Bellamy grumbled and he saw Clarke roll her eyes.

"Really, we're fine, we have another bottle in our bag. Besides, you used those bandages for Raven so we can call it even." Finally with a little more prodding Bellamy caved and drank the water, feeling relief as it soothed his dry throat and helped ease his headache.

"So do you think we can stay here tonight?" Raven asked and just as Bellamy was about to say no Clarke chimed in with a yes. Bellamy groaned inwardly, preparing himself for a long night ahead. He barely slept at all, only closing his eyes when it was Clarke's turn to keep watch. And even then his sleep was restless and he kept jerking awake, expecting to find Finn killing him or Clarke.

When the rain finally stopped and the early morning sun peaked through the entrance of their home for the night, Bellamy stood up quietly to make sure not to wake Raven or Finn. He knelt down next to Clarke, placing a hand over her mouth. Immediately her blue eyes shot open and she stared up at him, her body relaxing as she realized who it was. Slowly, he moved his hands away from her mouth. Clarke started to speak but Bellamy hushed her, nodding over at Raven and Finn.

"I'm leaving, are you coming?" Bellamy barely whispered, keeping his voice as low as possible. She looked at him for several seconds, a puzzled expression on her face but she finally nodded. Bellamy tried to mask his feelings of relief as she stood up and exited the cave with him. He wondered if he was getting attached to her but he shoved that thought down, telling himself it was just because she was Octavia's friend.

When they were far enough away from the where Raven and Finn were still sleeping, she confronted him. "Why did you want to leave them behind," Clarke questioned. "They could have been allies." Bellamy noticed the way her eyebrows shot up and the way her lips seemed to crease around the edges while she talked when she was annoyed.

"Whoa, princess," he held up his hands in mock surrender, the nickname he chose making her even more irritated. "They wouldn't make good allies, Raven is injured and I don't think Finn has the guts to kill anything."

"Well good to know if I get injured you'll just leave me to die in a cave somewhere," she snapped.

"Oh shut up," Bellamy jokingly shoved her in the arm. "Besides, I didn't like the way Finn was looking at you, as if you were food or something." This made Clarke burst out laughing and Bellamy frowned.

"I don't get what's so amusing."

"Sorry, it's just we dated years ago, or at least that's what we called it. We were only 12 or 13 at the time but he became pretty clingy," she paused and Bellamy could see she was trying to decide how much to share. "Anyways, I'm glad to see he's still with Raven and protecting her down here, she's a sweet girl."

"He sure as hell wasn't looking at Raven like he was looking at you," Bellamy stated, forcing himself not to make eye contact with Clarke as they walked in the direction of the lake.

"Well I'm glad you're so observant," Clarke laughed, playfully shoving him back.

As they walked silently the rest of the way to the water, Bellamy finally admitted to himself that he was happy he had someone like Clarke around. Even though death was eminent, he was glad it didn't have to feel like that every minute he was down here.

"Finally," Clarke exclaimed, slapping Bellamy on the arm in excitement.

He held a finger up to his mouth, "we need to be quiet," he reminded her. "If people found the main source of water in this area, they might be hanging around." She nodded at him in agreement.

They walked farther down past the main lake area and found that there was a rather large river attached to it. Bellamy motioned to Clarke to keep going, hoping to find an area of the stream that wasn't so out in the open. Luckily the density of the trees started to increase and they finally settled on a spot they thought looked pretty hidden. After they drank as much water as they could possibly manage and filled up their bottle, Clarke exclaimed that she was going to go for a swim.

"Enjoy that princess," the nickname growing on him even more.

"What, are you going to stare me?" she asked half-jokingly and half-serious. Bellamy watched as she turned her back to him and started slipping off her jacket and then her shirt.

"I'll let you know if it's anything I haven't seen before," he teased and he imagined that she rolled her eyes at him even if he couldn't see her face.

"Uh-huh sure," she said, pulling off her pants but leaving her underwear on. "This is all you get." She stepped into the water and it only came up to her waist so she ducked down and submerged her whole body.

"Oh come on, it's not likely I'll see any other naked girls before I die. Don't hold out on me," he joked. She shook her head at him, water bouncing off her strands of wet hair.

"Whatever," she said and then pretended to ignore him as she finished cleaning up. Bellamy had to admit how good she looked and how he wouldn't have minded jumping in the water with her, but he figured she wouldn't have been as pleased. Besides, Bellamy couldn't be distracted. He had to keep an eye out, making sure that no one stumbled upon them like Finn and Raven had. When Clarke was done, she used the blanket to dry off before getting dressed.

"Ready to head out?" Clarke asked, wringing the water out of her long blonde hair again.

"Yep, just let me top off the bottle." He bent over the water, taking his eyes off of Clarke and his surroundings for barely a second when he heard her gasp and he jerked his head around to see what was wrong.

"Don't move," a low voice threatened. His name was Dax, if he remembered correctly. "Or I slit her throat."

**You know I love cliff-hangers ;) What did you guys think? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially that last scene. I hope I didn't go too far too early with their teasing and flirting but I imagine in a high stress situation like the Hunger Games, they would act like this. What do you guys think?**

**Please comment and review, I appreciate and love it soooo much! :) **

****No copyright infringement intended - only for fun, no profit gained** **


	7. Chapter 7: Run

**Hey finally another chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this one, so please let me know what you think :) **

**Also, if anyone wants to freak out over last nights episode, message me. It was amazing and such a shock (also makes me want to write a Raven/Wick fanfic). Season finale next week? I'm not ok with this season ending :o Anyways, enjoy! :)**

Clarke:

Clarke gasped as she felt an arm grab her around the stomach and a cold blade press against her throat. Panic rose in Clarke, making her stomach lurch and her eyes burn. She wondered if this was it, if this was how she would die.

"Don't move," came a voice. "Or I slit her throat." Clarke squeezed her eyes shut and tried to slow the pounding in her chest. She wanted to know why he didn't just kill her already and get it over with unless he wanted to be unusually cruel. Clarke opened her eyes and saw Bellamy frozen in place, a look of surprise plastered on his face.

"Why not just kill us?" Bellamy asked, reflecting exactly what Clarke was just thinking. The boys grip on Clarke tightened as he laughed.

"Well if I did that, then I wouldn't have any leverage," the boy replied. "Let's just say that the fight seemed a little uneven is all. Me and my friend, wanted to make sure we could get the upper hand on you, Mr. Blake, supposedly the toughest competitor," he sneered. Clarke watched Bellamy's eyes travel from her face to the trees behind them and then back to the lake as if he expected someone to come jumping out while he was distracted. "Plus, getting to feel up a little hot blonde in the process isn't such a bad part of the deal." Clarke struggled against him as the boy moved his hands up and down her torso but stopped as the knife dug deeper into her throat. Clarke saw Bellamy's hands clench into fists at his sides and he leaned forward as if he was about move. She prayed silently, not trusting herself to speak, that Bellamy wouldn't try and save her. She didn't want to be the reason he never got to see his sister again.

"Dax," Bellamy said, slowly shaking his head. The name sounded vaguely familiar to Clarke and she shuddered. "What makes you think I would risk my life for her?"

Dax laughed again, the sound sending shivers down her spine. Clarke felt tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, but she held them back, not wanting to give her capture the satisfaction. "I've been watching you two for the last couple hours, I doubt you'll just leave her to die. So my deal is, you give yourself up willingly and I'll let blondie escape into the woods, how does that sound?"

Clarke finally found the courage to speak. "Don't, he'll kill us both anyways," she choked out, gasping for breath in between her words.

"I think you overestimated my concern for Clarke," Bellamy said. "My sister is still somewhere in these woods, and I intend to save her." As Bellamy said this, Clarke felt sadness and relief wash over her at the same time.

"Well then, I hope you'll enjoy watching me kill her then." Clarke met eyes with Bellamy as he said this. She wished she could say thanks for sticking with her these last few days. She wanted to tell him not to feel guilty, that he was doing the right thing. Clarke wanted him to find Octavia and make sure she survived because she didn't deserve to die for just being born. As all these thoughts rushed through Clarke's head, she felt a sense of peace come over her and she smiled even though she could feel Dax tensing behind her, ready to finish the job he started.

"Wait," Bellamy shouted, putting his hands in the air. Dax stopped pressing the blade hard into Clarke's throat and the burning eased.

"Bellamy, no," Clarke cried out, the tears she had been trying to hold back spilled down her face. It was as if she could feel Dax grinning, even though she couldn't see his expression. "Please don't do this," Clarke whispered.

"I knew you would come around. The way you two were looking at each other it wasn't hard to guess. If only we weren't in the Hunger Games maybe I could have played match maker," he laughed, the sound making Clarke want to scream. Anger surged in her and she yearned to punch him in the face even if it meant him killing her but every time she squirmed he tightened his grip. "Now put your bag and any weapons near the river and walk back over here and lay face down," Dax instructed. Clarke watched as Bellamy did as he said, the peace that she had felt was long gone. Once Bellamy was lying face down, Dax removed the knife from her neck but kept a firm hold on her. Clarke's mind raced, trying to come up with a way to distract him. If only he would loosen his grip, she thought she might be able to kick backwards and then lurch forward out of his grasp. But then there was the weapon in his other hand that she had to worry about.

"Come on out," Dax shouted, yanking Clarke around to face the tree line and after a few seconds a small body emerged from behind the trees. Sadness hit Clarke like a ton of bricks when she saw the boy was so young, probably only 11 or 12. Fear was evident on his face as he looked from her to Bellamy and then back again. She wondered how this boy and Dax had become allies. Were they related or perhaps they knew each other on the ark before we were all sent to the ground. "Finish him off," Dax pointed to Bellamy with his knife. The little boy's mouth dropped open at this and so did Clarke's.

"No, you can't expect him to do it," Clarke protested.

"Shut up," Dax growled. "Get on with it," he shouted to the boy. Hesitantly he pulled out a long blade and stood over Bellamy. His face was completely drained of color and his hands trembled. "Right over the heart, like I showed you," Dax ordered.

Clarke shook her head as the little boy moved closer to Bellamy and lifted the knife over his back. Bellamy was laying completely still but Clarke could see that the rise and fall of his chest was more rapid than normal. She wanted so bad to hold his hand or to say something to comfort him. But there was nothing she could do but watch him die and then have her own throat cut not long afterwards. She felt her eyes burn with tears as she tried to look away but she couldn't. The time seemed to drag by. Seconds felt like hours as she watched helplessly.

"I'm so sorry," Clarke whispered.

Just as the boy was about to plunge the knife into Bellamy's back, a large horn sounded in the distance and continued to get louder. Immediately everyone's bracelets started to beep, each one going off 5 times in a row to indicate 5 deaths. This was the moment Clarke had been waiting for. She pushed down her own feeling of alarm and took advantage of Dax's loosened grip. She slammed her back foot as hard as she could on his, making him cry out. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his weapon fall out of his hand and hit the ground. Clarke jumped forward and then whipped around, diving for the knife at the same time her opponent did. They slammed into each other and Clarke felt searing hot pain travel down from her collarbone but she ignored it as she grasped the hilt of the blade in her hand. She rolled over on her back before Dax could get on top of her and plunged it straight into the side of his stomach. A scream escaped his mouth and she backed away.

Clarke glanced up, searching for Bellamy, and found him pointing his own weapon at the boy who had almost killed him. Just as she was about to call out his name, she noticed a huge cloud of what appeared to be smoke or fog coming upon them, carrying a burning smell with it and she knew it wasn't good news. She and Bellamy locked eyes for a brief second and everything seemed frozen before she realized that he was saying something.

"Run."

**Uh oh, looks like they have bigger problems to deal with now! Ugh I love these 2 so much even when they aren't having much screen time on the show. Hopefully Bellarke reunion next week? But until then, a lot of Bellarke slow burn fanfiction ;) **

**Please review, I appreciate and love it so much! **

****No copyright infringement intended - no profit gained, just for fun****


	8. Chapter 8: You're going to be Fine

**First off, before I forget. I had meant to indicate at the start of each chapter who's point of view it was from but I forgot about that. Hopefully it's been clear enough but I'll try and include that from now on and probably go back and add it to the other chapters eventually. Anyways, sorry about that! **

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter, please let me know what you think! Thanks for sticking with me you guys! :) Also, can we all take a moment to think about that season finale? Amazing! Such a bittersweet ending to season 2. Fanfiction is how I will survive until then ;)**

Bellamy:

Bellamy's bracelet continued to beep and he eventually lost count of how many of the 24 had died as he started to run, grabbing his bag by the river and throwing it over his shoulder. He kept glancing behind him to make sure Clarke was still following and that the dark and dense fog didn't swallow them up. He assumed that all the deaths had resulted from the cloud that was trailing them and he certainly didn't want to die because of it. Besides, he had already almost been stabbed in the back by a little boy, he definitely didn't want to go down from something he could easily run from. The thought of this urged his body forward and he lengthened his strides.

After only running for a few minutes, Bellamy felt his lungs begin to burn. He didn't know if it was because he was sprinting very fast or if the air was starting to become deadly. He knew they needed to find somewhere to hide and quick but he was doubtful that the caves would provide enough shelter. He peered over his shoulder and found that Clarke had started to slow down and was now farther behind Bellamy. She waved him on as she continued to run, her steps obviously more uneven than before. Bellamy focused his vision ahead, looking for another cave, figuring its protection would have to do since they were quickly running out of options. Bellamy tried to ignore the burning in his chest and now his eyes, blurring his vision. He searched frantically for a cave or any kind of shelter as he felt his skin start to sting as the fog advanced. Bellamy heard his name and he tried to turn and look at Clarke but he could barely see anything.

Just as he thought about giving up, Bellamy felt his foot slam into something and he flew forward, hitting the ground with a hard thud. Groaning, he sat up and squinted at what had made him fall. It felt faintly like metal and it caused him to remember the time on the Ark that he had been running down the hallway because he was late for work when he tripped over a small metal handle in the floor. Those little doors on the floor were fairly new to Bellamy at the time because they had recently been installed to add extra storage space to the Ark. As this memory flashed through his thoughts, Bellamy held on to the last shred of hope he had as he crawled back and felt around on the ground, searching for the piece of metal he was sure had caused him to fall.

"Why did you stop?" Clarke wheezed, skidding to a halt as she came upon Bellamy crawling around on his hands and knees.

"Metal…handle" Bellamy said, so focused on his task he couldn't form complete sentences. His skin was now on fire and for a second he wondered if he should have kept running. Maybe he had just imagined it and tripped over wood or a piece of metal that had broken off of one of the dropships. He felt a surge of surprise as Clarke dropped down beside him and began digging around in the dirt with him.

"Bellamy," Clarke yelled out and he glanced up, his eyes barely able to tell that she was grasping a piece of metal sticking up out of the ground. He crawled forward, coughing as his lungs screamed at him and his stomach churned. As he got closer and began to tear at the ground around the tunnel he saw that it was indeed a door of some kind. Clarke pulled but nothing happened.

"Move," he shouted, his ears ringing so loudly he could barely hear his own voice. Quickly, he grabbed the handle and used all the force he had left to try and pry open the door but it wouldn't budge. He repositioned himself and tried again, knowing that they didn't have much time left. Finally the door began to groan and slowly started to open. Bellamy fought the urge to pass out as he tried to make the opening bigger but he figured it would have to do.

"Clarke," he croaked, his voice hoarse. He turned and saw that her eyes were closed and she was rocking back and forth. Bellamy grabbed Clarke's arm and began pulling, which caused her eyes to snap open and she scrambled forward. He helped lower her into the hole in the ground, not having time to worry what might be at the bottom. Once she was inside, Bellamy began to wiggle his way in, hoping that his larger frame wouldn't get stuck in the small opening. After a little forcing he was able to squeeze through and then pulled down on the door and it slammed shut, sealing off the outside air.

The moment of relief was short lived as his entire body continued to feel like it had been submerged in a pool of fire. Bellamy lifted his hands to his face and felt that it was wet. Whatever was in the air had settled on his skin and clothes. He began to strip, ripping off his shirt and using it to wipe his face and his arms, anything to try and get off the layer of condensation that covered him. His legs began to burn as the chemicals started to seep through his pants. With shaky hands he unbuttoned them and threw them off to the side. He grabbed the water from his bag and poured some on the inside part of his shirt, where he hoped not much of the acid had reached. With the dampened cloth, he wiped at his face and arms, frantic to stop the burning.

Clarke's moan snapped him out of his panic. She was slumped against the back wall with her acid soaked clothes still on, her head leaning to the side and her arms limp on her lap. Bellamy dropped to his knees, forgetting his own pain as he pulled off her top and then her pants and threw them aside. He wet another part of his shirt and started wiping her face and then her arms. He ignored what would normally be an extremely awkward and inappropriate situation, if it wasn't for the acid fog threatening her life.

"Clarke, can you hear me?" Bellamy asked with a whisper, as her eyes fluttered open and then closed. He held her head gently as he blotted at her face which was turning pink as if it was going to blister. "You're going to be fine," he said, more for himself than her. "You just need to rest."

When he had done all that he could, he sat beside Clarke and let her unconscious body rest against his shoulder since there wasn't enough room to lay her down. Bellamy leaned his head back, finally letting himself succumb to the darkness that was waiting for him just behind his eyelids.

**Kinda a shorter chapter, but what do ya think? Reviews are greatly appreciated! :) The next chapter should be up in the next day or 2 (the benefits of spring break, finally!) **

****No copyright infringement intended - just for fun, no profit gained****


	9. Chapter 9: Favorite Part of Earth

**Loving spring break! I haven't done 2 chapters in 2 days in a while. I hope you guys enjoy this one, I had a great time writing it. Bellarke slow burn never gets old for me lol ;) **

Clarke:

After Clarke found the metal handle that Bellamy had been searching for, she started slipping in and out of consciousness. When her eyes opened all she felt was pain in the form of the acid soaking into the pores all over her exposed skin. Every time she closed her eyes and drifted off, the burning disappeared. She tried to fight it and stay awake but her body wouldn't let her. Clarke thought she heard her name but she couldn't find the strength to respond with anything more than a groan. She felt a brief moment of relief as something cool swept over her face and arms, helping to numb the fire that was licking her skin. Finally she gave up on her effort to open her eyes and let herself fall into a deep sleep.

Hours later, Clarke woke up with a jerk and sat up straight. Her whole body was sore and stiff but she no longer felt like she was dying. She looked over at Bellamy and saw that he was wearing nothing but his underwear. She glanced down and realized that she was also undressed, her clothes laying at her feet. "What the hell," she exclaimed, her voice raspy but still loud enough to startle Bellamy from his sleep. "What…the…hell," she repeated each word slowly. She watched as Bellamy processed the situation and his eyes widened.

"Shit," he cursed, leaning forward in the small space and pulling the blanket out of the backpack and handing it to Clarke. She snatched it out of his hands and covered herself with it. She would have scooted away but there wasn't anywhere to move. "The acid or whatever it was, was soaking through our clothes. You passed out, I didn't have a choice. It would have killed you."

Clarke immediately relaxed as she heard this. She silently scolded herself for thinking the worst of Bellamy, knowing that he deserved to be treated better than that. "Thank you," she whispered. He tensed at her words and said nothing in return. She pulled her arms out from under the blanket and rested them on her lap, no longer worried about the situation like she had been earlier.

"Where are we?" Clarke asked after a few minutes, breaking the silence. From what she could see, they were sitting in a metal box of some kind. If she stretched her feet out all the way it touched the wall across from her. She noticed how Bellamy's legs were angled to the side in order to give himself enough room. It was as if he saw her looking and he crossed his arms over his chest. She averted her eyes, glad that the room was almost completely dark so he couldn't see her blush.

"I think it was meant to be some kind of bunker or safe house, for those left on earth during the nuclear war," he replied. "Obviously only meant for a couple people. I guess they didn't make it."

"Well thank god you found it," Clarke said. Bellamy nodded at this but looked away before they could make eye contact. "Do you think it's safe to go outside?" He shrugged at this and they sat in silence a while longer. This time it was Bellamy who was the first to speak.

"I think the fog did something to my bracelet," he said, showing her. She looked down at her own and found the same thing.

"Mine too, the screen is blank." Before they had been able to see how many of the 24 survivors were left, including their names that scrolled by, and how far away from the perimeter they were. Now they were clueless. They didn't have anything to warn them when they were approaching the border of the games, where if they crossed their tracking chip would end their life. They didn't even know what opponents might be lurking around in the trees ready to strike. But then it dawned on her, Bellamy no longer had the reassurance that Octavia was alive. The thought of Octavia, the sweet girl who had been Clarke's only companion while locked up on the Ark, made her chest tighten.

"Octavia made it, she had to have," Clarke tried to reassure him.

"You don't know that," Bellamy said, his voice on edge as he turned his head away from her.

"What I do know, is that she is tough and smart. She found a way to survive," Clarke replied, forcing herself to believe it. Bellamy nodded at her words, but the way his shoulders hunched forward and his entire body remained tense, she knew he wasn't completely convinced. Hesitantly, she scooted towards him and covered the small space that was between them. She reached out her hand, trying to comfort him in the only way she knew how. He jumped at her touch but didn't pull away. She rested her hand on top of his and after a few seconds he interlaced his fingers with hers and his body relaxed just slightly. They sat like this for several minutes. She listened to his steady breathing and tried to relax.

Clarke thought back to how just a few days ago, all she knew about Bellamy Blake was what his sister had told her and now she felt close to him in a way that scared her. They owed each other their lives and all Clarke wanted to do was make sure that bond never broke. She wanted to keep owing him his life because she didn't want to lose him, she couldn't lose him. Before she let this realization completely sink in, she squeezed his hand and then let go before standing up

"We're going to find your sister if it's the last thing we do," she told him as she wrapped the blanket around her like a towel and peered at the door above them. Bellamy stood up after her, having to lean forward in order to not hit his head on the ceiling of the bunker. Clarke saw that the little light that was coming through was from the small window in the middle of the circular entrance that was partially covered with dirt. She was about to start pushing on the handle when Bellamy grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Listen," he said and she paused, trying to focus her attention on something other than their breathing. Sure enough she heard the ping of something as it hit the metal and glass above them.

"Rain?" Clarke exclaimed in the form of a question. She felt a rush of excitement as she thought about washing off the rest of the dried acid fog from her skin.

"There might still be chemicals in the air," Bellamy warned but she ignored him.

"It's worth the risk," she said as she pushed on the door, finally getting it to budge open. Clarke stuck her hand out, scared that it was going to burn but all she felt was cool water splashing over her fingers. She grinned at Bellamy and the corner of his lips turned up in response.

"Give me a boost," Clarke said and Bellamy grabbed her around the waist and lifted her with ease. She felt her face turn red as the towel slipped off her body as she climbed out of the metal box in the ground. Once her arms were resting on the wet earth, Bellamy grabbed her feet to help steady her since she wasn't able to grasp anything in the mud to keep from sliding backwards. Finally she was able to get a grip and use her arms to heave herself onto the surface. She welcomed the cool patter of the rain on her back as she reached over to grab the bag and clothes that Bellamy was handing her.

"I'm coming up," he told her. Just a few seconds later he easily hoisted himself up, his strength and height working to his advantage.

Clarke stood up and used the rain to help get the mud off her stomach and hair before moving onto her clothes. Once she was sure she had gotten rid of all the chemicals that had soaked into her pants and shirt, she slipped them on and Bellamy did the same.

"I think rain is my favorite part of earth," Clarke commented as she rolled up the wet blanket and stuffed it in the backpack.

"It's not my favorite part," Bellamy said quietly and Clarke looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Well what is?" Clarke asked, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes. Before he was able to respond, she heard a high pitched scream coming from somewhere nearby. Bellamy motioned with his hand to follow him and they crept forward towards the sound. There was another scream and Bellamy broke into a run and Clarke did the same, ignoring the mud soaking into her shoes and the branches scraping her legs. Not realizing that Bellamy had suddenly come to a halt, she barely stopped herself before slamming into his back.

"Wh…" Clarke started to speak before realizing the reason that Bellamy was frozen in place. Just a few feet in front of him was a shirtless man facing away from them and kneeling over a small body. Black tattoos covered his back and curled up around his arms and neck. Clarke looked from the mysterious man to the frail figure he was leaning over. She would recognize that face and long black hair anywhere, even if it was caked in blood and dirt. It was Octavia.

**Hmmm, I wonder who the mysterious man is ;) Please let me know what you think, I love reviews! :) **

****No copyright infringement intended - just for fun, no profit gained** **


	10. Chapter 10: You

**Hey guys! New chapter up and hoping to get another couple done before the end of spring break, fingers crossed! Thanks so much for all the positive feedback and suggestions and good guesses about who the mysterious man is ;) **

**Also a heads up, normally I switch chapters but I decided on keeping this chapter from Clarke's POV instead of Bellamy's. It makes sense considering where the story goes. Anyways, enjoy! :) **

Clarke:

Clarke stopped, staring in shock at Octavia's small body lying on the ground, her head angled to the side. The man that was kneeling beside her didn't appear to be one of the 24 and she assumed it must be one of the grounders. Clarke yearned to run forward and do something to help her friend but the man had a long wooden spear just inches away from his fingertips. She glanced at Bellamy nervously, afraid that he was going to charge forward without thinking. She reached up and put one hand on his shoulder for a brief second, hoping that would remind him to stay calm and smart about the situation.

"Octavia," Bellamy whispered, his voice tinged with concern and anger. Her eyes fluttered open when he said her name and relief flooded through Clarke. It wasn't too late, she was still alive. Bellamy took a step forward toward the man while Clarke looked around in her bag for the knife, scared about what she might have to do if she found it. As she continued to search, she saw the man turn around slowly and pick his weapon up off the ground.

"Lincoln, wait," Octavia said, her voice hoarse and filled with pain.

"I'll kill you if you lay a hand on her," Bellamy growled. The man that Octavia had referred to as Lincoln, leaned forward in a defensive manor.

"That's my brother," Octavia choked out as she tried to prop herself up on her elbows before falling back down with a scream. Clarke watched in horror as Bellamy dived for his sister, as if he couldn't wait any longer to get near her. Lincoln took this as an attack and grabbed Bellamy's neck and thrust him backwards with no more than a grunt. His head hit a tree with a sickening crack and Clarke cried out. He slid down the trunk and slumped forward, unconscious. Still, Lincoln didn't use his spear to kill him like he could have and that was when it dawned on Clarke, he was trying to protect Octavia, not harm her.

"We're not here to hurt Octavia, we want to help her. Please believe me," Clarke begged, tearing her eyes away from Bellamy to look at the grounder. "I'm her friend and he's her brother."

"It's true," Octavia whispered, a small smile on her lips despite the fact that she was obviously in pain.

"Will you let me look at her? My mother was a doctor, I might be able to help."

Lincoln shook his head and opened his mouth to speak for the first time, "there's nothing you can do for her here."

"Please, just let me try," Clarke pleaded as Lincoln moved back to Octavia and scooped her up in his arms as if she didn't weigh more than a couple pounds.

"We've seen this before during other Hunger Games when people try to escape outside the perimeter," Lincoln said.

"But we're not outside the perimeter, or at least we shouldn't be," Clarke replied, remembering her broken bracelet.

"Something is wrong with her chip. We came across another one of the sky people experiencing the early signs of poisoning." Clarke tried to process this information as Lincoln was explaining. If they weren't outside the games borders then the tracking chips must be faulty. She wondered if this was an accident or rather a way for the ark to speed up their deaths and she shuddered at the thought.

"The device is slowly killing her, if I don't get her back to my camp soon she's going to die," Lincoln said and Clarke struggled to swallow the lump in her throat and fight the tears forming in her eyes.

"Take care of Bellamy for me," Octavia forced out, the amount of effort it took to speak made her wince. Clarke stepped towards her friend and placed a hand on her arm and to her surprise Lincoln didn't move away.

"Of course I will, O," Clarke replied, unable to hide the emotion in her voice. "Just take care of yourself, ok?" She nodded feebly in return and then closed her eyes and rested her head on Lincoln's chest.

"My camp isn't far from here if you keep heading to the west, where the sun sets. When you're getting close you should be able to see the outline of a mountain in the distance," Lincoln said, before turning and running into the forest without another word.

The instant they were gone, Clarke turned and knelt down next to the unresponsive Bellamy. She gently turned his head to the side and found his hair and the back of his shirt covered in blood. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that while the cut looked nasty, it was actually rather shallow. She was more concerned with the idea of other brain injuries, especially considering he had recently sustained damage to his head during landing.

Clarke tore off a piece of her shirt and used it to apply pressure to his wound. The rain continued to pour down and for the first time since she had been on earth, she prayed that it would end so that she could stop the bleeding more easily but after a few minutes the blood flow started to slow.

"Bellamy, Bellamy," Clarke repeated his name loudly, wanting him to be conscious so that she could make sure he didn't have a major concussion or something worse. Eventually he started to stir but when he lifted his neck he groaned in pain. "Raise your head slowly," Clarke said to him, her voice quieter now. She kept a hand and a piece of cloth on the back of his head to make sure the bleeding had completely stopped. When he finally opened his eyes they looked around frantically before settling on Clarke's face.

"Hey, it's me," she spoke gently, not wanting to hurt his head any more than it already was. They stared at each other for a moment before Bellamy widened his eyes in shock and began to struggle to his feet.

"Octavia," he called out her name and turned looking for her. "Where the hell is she?" He stumbled forward before turning back to Clarke. "You let him take her didn't you?" he spat, his breathing coming out in rapid and uneven puffs. "My sister, my responsibility."

"Bellamy listen to me," she reached out but he cringed away from her touch as his breathing became more ragged. He put a hand up to his chest as it heaved up and down. Clarke couldn't tell if he was disoriented from hitting his head or if he was having a full-fledged panic attack.

"Bellamy, I need you to calm down," she said as she racked her mind, trying to remember what she had read on the ark about panic attacks. Then she recalled one of her mom's patients, a little girl, who had an anxiety disorder and whenever she had an episode she would have her do simple tasks to distract her from it.

"Look at me," Clarke yelled sharply and his attention snapped to her. "Lift your hands in the air." When he ignored her, she grabbed onto his wrists and held them tightly even though he flinched. "Raise up your arms," she said and started to pull up on his wrists. When he wasn't fighting her anymore she let go and he continued to lift his arms and then lower them. "Back up again," she instructed and nodded as he did so. After a little while his breathing began to slow and she held on to him to give him balance as he leaned against a tree and then lowered himself to the ground.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Lincoln was protecting her," she shared and told him everything he had said about the malfunctioning chips that were leaking poison and how someone at his camp could help Octavia.

"We need to get to this camp now," Bellamy began to stand but Clarke stopped him.

"You need to rest. I told Octavia I'd take care of you and I intend to keep that promise," she said, trying to keep her tone light amid the seriousness of the situation.

"I'm sorry…" Bellamy started but Clarke cut him off.

"No need to apologize," she said softly. She looked at him and realized how close her face was to his. She tried not to notice the way the rain drops bounced on his face and rolled off his eyelashes. His eyes were so full of pain, Clarke wished she could do something to make it all go away.

"You," Bellamy said and she looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face, worried for a moment that he was still disoriented after his encounter with Lincoln. "You are my favorite part of earth."

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you guys think or if you have any suggestions for me! :) **

****No copyright infringement intended - just for fun, no profit gained****


	11. Chapter 11: Help

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, finals are coming up. But at least that means summer is just around the corner. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

Bellamy:

The moment the words came out of Bellamy's mouth, he wanted to slap himself. Just a few days ago he had landed on earth with 23 other prisoners. He had almost been killed multiple times. His sister was slowly being poisoned while in the arms of a grounder somewhere in the woods. Yet here he was being honest with a girl, something he didn't have much experience with. Sure he had his fair share of company on the ark, but nothing like this. Still, he had to admit to himself what he said was true even if he couldn't believe he said it out loud.

Bellamy tried to look away but he felt Clarke's eyes on his face. A moment of panic hit him, worrying that he'd freaked her out enough that she would bolt. He listened to the rain continue to fall as he racked his brain for something to say.

"Never mind," he finally blurted out, breaking the silence between them. When she laughed, he forced himself to look her in the eyes. "What's so funny?" he asked, clearing his throat and regaining his composure. He watched her lean back from him and sit on her heels, a smile on her face.

"I think you're pretty great too you know," she said as she rose to her feet. Bellamy looked at the ground and made a grumbling noise, determined not to show her the relief on his face. "Now lets go find your sister," she reached out her hand and he used it to balance himself when he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. "Well, maybe a cave for tonight, give you time to heal."

"I'm fine," Bellamy mumbled as he began to move forward, ignoring the pain in his head and the stiffness in his whole body. It still wasn't as bad as the landing and he had to push through for Octavia.

They walked for hours, the rain only getting worse. Bellamy trudged through the mud, every step causing his boots to sink further into the ground. He kept glancing over at Clarke who was just as determined as he was even though she was close to knee high deep in mud. He turned away for a moment to concentrate on moving forward when he heard his name.

Bellamy turned around to find Clarke a few steps behind him and not moving. He motioned with his hands for her to keep going but she shook her head. "I'm stuck," she shouted over the roar of the rain and the wind. The concern on her face mirrored that of his own as he retraced his steps until he was standing next to her. Perhaps they had underestimated the severity of the storm since they had never experienced anything like it before.

"I'm going to get you out," he said and she nodded in response. "Grab my shoulders," he instructed as he put his hands on her waist. "3-2-1," and then he pulled with more force than necessary, almost dragging both of them to the floor.

"You ok?" Bellamy asked.

"I'm good now," Clarke replied. "Thanks."

"Lets go," he said, reaching out his hand and she took it almost immediately. Normally he would have felt stupid for doing it but now was not the time to worry about that kind of thing. He thought about Octavia for second, wondering if she was scared because of the storm.

"Do you think Octavia and Lincoln made it to the camp yet?" Bellamy thought aloud.

"Lincoln grew up down here, even if they haven't made it yet he would know what to do," Clarke replied reassuringly.

"You're right," Bellamy paused. "Then we need to find somewhere at least semi-dry for the night. No reason for us to both die out here before we even make it halfway to the camp."

"It looks like we're starting to hit a hill, which is good. If we can find a cave on an incline, there's less of a chance that it'll flood," she said, taking small pauses to catch her breath in-between her words. Bellamy silently agreed with her and they continued walking. He tried to ignore the cold wind hitting him and making his whole body want to shiver. The temperature was dropping rapidly but he pushed the concern aside and focused on finding somewhere he and Clarke could be safe for the night.

"Look," Clarke exclaimed, letting go of Bellamy's hand and pointing towards a large formation covered by moss. "There has to be an entrance." He watched as she walked over and started pulling at the moss and looking for an opening. Even though he was doubtful that they would find anything, Bellamy started to help her clear away sections of the plant covering the stone.

"What did I tell you?" Clarke asked, a smug expression on her face as she indicated an opening in the rock. He couldn't help but smile at himself as he followed her inside. It was small, damp, and cold but it was better than trudging through the mud with ice cold water pounding on your head. The moment of relief was short lived though as Clarke pulled out the blanket and their last two granola bars which were all soaking wet.

"Dammit," she cussed, throwing the blanket to the ground and crossing her arms and rubbing her hands up and down to try and keep herself warm. Bellamy bent over and picked up the blanket and laid it out across their two backpacks so that it would start drying.

"We're going to be fine," he reassured Clarke, surprised at the calmness in his own voice. Throughout their whole time on earth she had been the more reasonable one, so he figured it was his turn to give it a try. "We just need to wait out the rain."

"Right," she said, handing him one of the granola bars and sitting down. Bellamy took the food gratefully as his stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten in far too long. He took a seat next to her, just close enough that they weren't touching but that he could feel her shiver.

"We'll need to find some more food tomorrow," Bellamy stated.

"I saw some bushes with berries not far from here," she replied, her voice shaking from the cold. He looked over at her, a worried expression on his face. He knew the temperature would affect her more since she was at least half his weight. He wished the blanket had stayed dry but there wasn't really anything he could beside offer his own body heat.

"Come here," he said, reaching his arm out. She glanced over at him with a puzzled look before finally realizing what he meant. She scooched over and snuggled up against him with a sigh. Bellamy stifled a gasp as her ice cold body touched his, sending shivers down his spine. He laid his arm around her and pulled her closer, no longer worried about feeling awkward or making her uncomfortable. They were surviving however they could, together.

"Do you think the rain will stop soon?" he wondered as he listened to the calming sound of it falling just past the entrance of the cave. When she didn't respond, Bellamy looked down and found Clarke's face turned towards his chest and her eyes were closed. Her breathing was coming out in long, even puffs.

"Goodnight to you too," he laughed quietly to himself as he leaned his head back against the cold, damp wall of the cave and closed his eyes.

What seemed like moments later, Bellamy jerked awake. The first thing he noticed was the sun that was streaming through the front of their cave, the moss only partially blocking it out. He squinted and moved forward before he remembered that Clarke was still asleep on his chest. She stirred but eventually became still again. He leaned back, deciding to let her rest a little longer when he heard a voice. At first he wasn't sure it was a human voice, it sounded far away and strained. It went away for a couple minutes before he heard it again and it seemed to be getting closer. Bellamy felt chills as he realized what he was hearing.

"Help."

**Thanks so much for sticking with me and this story! Also thanks for all the follows, favorites, and comments. Let me know what you think of this chapter, I know it's a lot of fluff but it's just so much fun to write. More action to come in the following chapter (and probably more fluff, lets be honest lol). **

****No copyright infringement intended - just for fun, no profit gained** **


	12. Chapter 12: Surrounded

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I'm glad I was able to update faster this time. I hope you like it, let me know what you think. Also, thanks so much for the 100 follows, it made my day :) **

Clarke:

"Clarke, Clarke," she heard her name being called but her eyelids felt so heavy she thought it was going to be impossible to open them but the voice was persistent.

"I'm up," she mumbled, opening her eyes. Almost immediately her brain was flooded with memories that she had forgotten while she was asleep. Clarke picked herself up from Bellamy's chest and stretched. When she saw the alarming look on his face, she became more alert.

"What's wrong?" she asked, pulling back her now dried hair and rubbing her blurry eyes.

"Listen," he whispered. She took a deep breath and leaned forward in anticipation. After a few minutes she shook her head.

"I don't hear anything," she said, confused.

"Listen," he repeated as he stared straight ahead. Clarke worried for a second that more damage had been done to his head than she originally thought. Just when she was about to give up she heard a faint voice. The more she listened the clearer it became. Someone was calling for help.

"We have to go, we have to help them," she stood up, stuffing the almost dried blanket in her bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

"Wait," Bellamy said, grabbing her arm. "It could be a trap for all we know, a grounder."

Clarke turned around, surprised that Bellamy was being hesitant. "What, are you saying we just ignore it?"

"No I'm not," Bellamy replied, letting go of her arm. "I'm just saying we should be cautious."

"Right," Clarke nodded, steadying her breathing. She wondered for a moment how she was even still alive. She almost couldn't believe that Jaha and the others on the Ark hadn't just killed them already. Perhaps they had simply lost control of the situation or maybe the faulty tracking chips were a way to terminate the games if needed. Clarke had heard about a couple stories from when the Hunger Games had just started of kids escaping the perimeter or the bracelets malfunctioning but she thought it had been rumors. Now she wasn't so sure.

"Lets go," she said, pushing aside the moss and stepping into the sunlight. She paused, letting her eyes adjust to the brightness. While it wasn't raining anymore, the humidity in the air felt like a heavy blanket that was pressing on her head and chest. She was thankful for the cool breeze that whistled through the leaves, making it more bearable.

"Mark the trees, so we make sure we don't get too far off path," Clarke suggested, feeling guilty for a moment that they weren't heading towards where Octavia was. She just hoped that Lincoln was as genuinely concerned for her safely like he had seemed. She glanced up at Bellamy and saw the same worry in his eyes. No matter how much she cared for Octavia though, she couldn't just ignore the desperate cries for help that were coming from nearby. She imagined that if it was her or Bellamy or Octavia who was hurt, that someone would help them however they could.

"Good idea," Bellamy said. Clarke watched and waited for him while he carved an X into the first tree.

"How's your head doing?" Clarke asked, keeping her volume low as they continued to head in the direction of the cries for help.

"I kind of forgot about it," Bellamy admitted, reaching up a hand and placing it over the wound. "It's fine, just bruised."

"You've got a pretty tough head," Clarke said as she navigated around a muddy puddle in front of her.

"I guess I do," Bellamy laughed. "But I'll try not to test it again."

"You better not," she shook her head at him, a small smile forming on her lips. She was reminded again how glad she was that Bellamy was with her.

As they walked, the voice became louder, "I think we're almost there," Clarke whispered and Bellamy agreed. Even though she felt the urge to run forward, she remembered what Bellamy had said before and approached the situation with caution.

As they got closer she saw two bodies, one leaning against a tree and the other kneeling next to it. Bellamy motioned for Clarke to stand behind him but she rolled her eyes at him. She stepped forward, squinting to get a better look at what was happening before they made their presence known. The boy that was kneeling looked familiar but it was hard to tell since he was caked in mud from head to toe. He was the one calling out for help repeatedly. She stared for a minute longer before it hit her.

"Jasper," she shouted, lunging out of the cover of the trees. Bellamy tried to pull her back but Clarke ignored him and ran forward. It was true she didn't know Jasper that well, but she had helped him a few times on the ark when he was sick and her mom was busy. After that, Jasper would stop by the med bay every once in a while just to say hi to Clarke until he got arrested about a year before she did.

"Clarke?" Jasper exclaimed, his voice hoarse from shouting. She knelt down beside him and gave him a hug before pulling her attention to the boy leaning against the tree. It took her a few seconds but she finally recognized him as Monty, the quiet but sweet boy that was almost always at Jasper's side.

"Please, please can you help him?" Jasper begged, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey Monty, I'm Clarke," she whispered, taking note of his pale face and shallow breathing.

"He hasn't woke up in the last couple hours, that's why I started yelling for help. I just didn't know what else to do," Jasper choked out.

"What happened to him?" Clarke asked, placing a hand on Jasper's shoulder to try and help calm him.

"I-I don't know," he stuttered. "It started a couple days ago. He was complaining of his back hurting and then he told me he felt light headed and sick and he's just been getting weaker and weaker. I thought it was some kind of disease but I just don't know." As Clarke listened to Jasper talk about Monty she felt her stomach twist. She wondered if Bellamy was thinking the same thing she was. She looked behind her and found him standing guard, his knife out as he scanned the trees around them.

"Here, help me get him on his side," she said. Jasper nodded through tears and did what she instructed. Once he was laying down, she lifted the bottom of his shirt and heard Jasper gasp. On his lower back, where they inserted the tracking chip, was a large bump. It was swollen and black veins were leading away from it. This was exactly what Clarke had feared since the moment she laid eyes on Monty. His chip was malfunctioning just like Octavia's was, just like theirs could start doing at any time.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" Jasper asked through a sob, his breathing becoming rapid.

"Jasper, I need you back away and take some deep breaths for me," she said, trying her best to keep her voice from cracking. She reached into her bag and took out her bottle, pouring a little water over the wounded area hoping that keeping it clean would at least help a little. Clarke then slowly turned Monty over so she could try and give him some water but he just kept spitting it back out before he could swallow.

"We could try to get him to Lincoln's camp," Bellamy suggested.

"You know someone that could help?" Jasper looked from Bellamy and back to Clarke, a frantic expression his face.

Clarke nodded, "we could try." She winced at the thought, worried that it would get Jasper's hopes up when she knew Monty probably didn't have much time left. Still, they had to try.

"I'll carry him," Bellamy offered, putting his knife away and bending down over Monty and picking him up with a grunt. They had only taken a few steps when Monty began convulsing in Bellamy's arms. He looked at Clarke, unsure what to do.

"Lay him down, on his side," she instructed, afraid that he might choke if he was on his back.

A few minutes passed but Monty continued to shake uncontrollably. "Oh god, oh god," Jasper repeated loudly through clenched teeth.

"Be quiet," Bellamy ordered harshly. Clarke glared at him with a disapproving look and opened her mouth to say something when he hushed them again. "I think we're surrounded."

**Who do you think is surrounding them? ;) Seriously though, this was a painful chapter to write because Monty is one of my favorite characters on The 100 and Monty and Jasper's friendship just kills me. I just want to give both of them hugs... Anyways, it would mean the world for me if you would favorite, follow and/or comment :) I'm hoping to have another chapter updated by the end of the weekend if not sooner! **

****No copyright infringement intended - just for fun, no profit gained** **


End file.
